Drilling systems are designed to drill into the earth to target hydrocarbon sources as efficiently as possible. Because of the significant financial investment required to reach and then extract hydrocarbons from the earth, drilling operators are under pressure to drill and reach the target as quickly as possible without compromising the safety of personal operating the drilling system. Typical drilling systems include a rig or derrick, a drill string supported by the rig, and a drill bit coupled to a downstream end of the drill string that is used to drill the well into the earthen formation. Surface motors can apply torque to the drill string via a Kelly or top-drive thereby rotating the drill string and drill bit. Rotation of the drill string causes the drill bit to rotate thereby causing the drill bit to cut into the formation. Downhole or “mud motors” mounted in the drill string are used to rotate the drill bit independent from rotation of the drill string. Drilling fluid or “drilling mud” is pumped downhole through an internal passage of the drill string, through the downhole motor, out of the drill bit and is returned back to the surface through an annular passage defined between the drill string and well wall. Circulation of the drilling fluid removes cuttings from the well, cools the drill bit, and powers the downhole motors. Either or both the surface and the downhole motors can be used during drilling depending on the well plan.
Located near the bit may be one or more sensing modules, such as measure-while-drilling (“MWD”) tools, built in a bottom hole assembly (BHA). These tools are typically connected to other similar tools or other subs depending on the design of the bottom hole assembly. The process of connecting these tools together, such as, for example, during make-up, tripping-in, or in the assembly shop offsite, involves matching threaded ends together, and screwing the ends together until required torque level is attained. The American Petroleum Institute (API) provides standards for the threaded ends for both pin and box ends of downhole subs. But connecting threaded ends can be difficult and cumbersome due to worn ends, offset diameters, bends in the housings, or other defects due to tool re-use. MWD and LWD tools may also require electrical connections with adjacent tools if the power supplies, controllers, and communication components are housed elsewhere along the BHA. Thus, provision is made to facilitate electrical and mechanical connections between adjacent tools. When connections are made and the rig is operating, there remains a risk of tool failure at the connection points if the connections are not made according to supplier specifications. Furthermore, operating tools with poor and weak connections can affect tool operability if the electronical connections are compromised during connection of the tools or in use downhole. High pressure and temperature common to the drilling environment further impairs connection stability.